heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Sour Bill
Sour Bill is a supporting antagonist in Disney's 52nd full-length animated feature film, Wreck-It Ralph. He is King Candy's diminutive minion. He was voiced by Rich Moore (the film's director), who later voiced Doug Ramses in Zootopia. Official Disney Bio As King Candy’s diminutive henchman, Sour Bill is often left to handle the stickier situations—but this long-faced little ball isn't exactly happy about his depressing duties. History Sour Bill is first seen announcing citizens of Sugar Rush about the racers. He unravels Ralph's monstrous look after the latter gets tapped in a cupcake. He later imprisons Fix-It Felix Jr. when the latter came to search for Ralph. After King Candy tricks Ralph into destroying Vanellope's kart, Sour Bill is seen sweeping the remains. However, Ralph had just discovered something fishy about Vanellope's supposed status as a glitch and dashed right back to Sugar Rush interrogates Sour Bill by licking him to get the truth. Having no choice, Sour Bill confesses that Vanellope was a real racer until King Candy tried to delete her code (explaining her glitching abilities). He tells Ralph that Vanellope will be normal again, but only if she crosses the finish line during the race (regardless of what place she is in). Following the defeat of King Candy and the Cy-Bugs, the game resets, and Sour Bill and the other Sugar Rush citizen regain their memories that Vanellope is the real ruler of Sugar Rush. Personality As his name suggests, Sour Bill is not exactly sweet. He is gloomy, miserable, and pessimistic, so he speaks in a monotonous, emotionless, apathetic, bored, passive, inattentive, and unenthusiastic manner, and it is only during intense moments that he is more expressive, significant, and demonstrative. Sour Bill's state of morality is highly questionable and controversial. He was undoubtedly loyal, steadfast, incorruptible, straightforward, conscientious, and believable to King Candy, and (despite his apparent annoyance) was extremely supportive and encouraging of all of his endeavors (specifically his ongoing mission to keep Vanellope from racing) as evidenced by his facial expressions in various scenes. He is also the only individual in the game to know Vanellope was a real racer, and that her inclusion in a race would not lead to the world's destruction. His reasonings for both assisting Candy and keeping the latter's secrets confidential are unknown; whether it have been out of fear, malice, or some other form of motivation. Judging by his character, and the fact that he was quick to (unenthusiastically) praise Vanellope as sovereign once his memories were restored, it is heavily implied that Sour Bill simply hadn't enough interest in the information to act on it, and will unabashedly condone acts of villainy or heroism, in relation to whom he serves. An interesting note is that it was originally believed that Sour Bill was seemingly disconsolate as a result of a strong disliking towards King Candy. However, this is not the case. Not only was he shown to be incredibly dependable and trustworthy to the King, albeit annoyed with some of his orders, Sour Bill continues to appear depressed even after Candy's death, as seen when he unenthusiastically announces Vanellope's royal status. This could possibly mean Sour Bill's gloomy attitude is merely part of his programming. Appearance Sour Bill appears to be a small green candy with jellybean-like hands and feet that are disembodied. Gallery Trivia * The voice actor of Sour Bill is also the director of the film. * He's true to his name Sour Bill in two ways: ** He has a sour deposition. ** He actually tastes sour, according to Ralph. Category:Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Males Category:Food characters Category:Henchmen Category:Sidekicks Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Villains turned to good side Category:Video game characters Category:Disney characters